justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Drummer Boy
“'Drummer Boy'” is a song by Justin Bieber from the ''Under the Mistletoe'' album that features Busta Rhymes. Audio Lyrics Justin: Come they told me pa rum pa pum pum. A newborn king to see, pa rum pa pum pum. Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum. To lay before the king, pa rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum. Rum pa pa pum, rum pa pum pum pum pum. Yeah I'm on the drum, yeah I'm on the snare drum. Yeah I'm on the beat cause the beat goes dumb. And I only spit heat cause I'm playin' for the Son. Playin' for the King, playin for the Title, I'm surprised you didn't hear this in the Bible. I'm so tight, I might go psycho. Christmas time so here's a recital. I'm so bad like Michael, I know I'm still young but I go I go. Stupid stupid love like cupid, I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it. Little baby, pa rum pa pum pum. I am a poor boy too, pa rum pa pum pum. Busta: Gather round the mistletoe real quick. Justin: I have no gifts to bring, pa rum pa pum pum. Busta: Matter of fact, let's gather round the fireplace; it's about to get hot in here. Justin: That's fit to give our king... Busta: Bieber what up! Justin: Pa rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum. Busta: Lemme get straight to it. Yo. At the table with the family, havin' dinner, Blackberry on our hip and then it gave a little flicker. Then I took a look to see before it activates the ringer; Came to realize my homie Bieber hit me on the Twitter. Then I hit him back despite I had some food up on my finger, Sippin' eggnog with a little sprinkle of vanilla, Even though it's kinda cold, pullin' out a chinchilla, Bieber hit me back and said, "Let's make it hot up in the winter." I said, "Cool." Ya know Imma deliver; Let's collaborate and make the holiday a little bigger. Before we work I gotta get this off, See the other family members and drop gifts off. Then I'm headed to the studio cause ain't nothing stopping how You know we bout to turn it up and really get it poppin' now. People everywhere and all our Twitter followers, "Merry Christmas, Kwanza, happy Hanukkah! " Justin: Mary nodded, pa rum pa pum pum. The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum. I played my drum for him, pa rum pa pum pum. I played my best for him, pa rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum. If you wanna give, it's the time of year. JB on the beat, yeah yeah, I'm on the snare. It's crazy how some people say, say they don't care, When there's people on the street with no food; it's not fair. It's about time for you to act merrily; It's about time for you to give to charity. Rarely do people even wanna help at all, 'Cause they warm by the fire, getting toys and their dolls. Not thinking there's a family out hungry and cold, Wishin' wishin' that they had somebody they could hold. So I think some of you need to act bold; Give a can to a drive, let's change the globe. Globe globe globe globe globe. I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Rap songs Category:Under The Mistletoe songs